


Blue

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: All he saw was blue...





	Blue

**Blue  
By Leesa Perrie**

Blue. All he saw was blue.

Which was weird.

And creepy.

He blinked. 

Nope, still blue.

His dazed and fuddled mind slowly made sense of it. Pale blue fabric, his face mashed down into it. 

Okay, if he lifted his head, he wouldn't see just blue anymore, and that'd be a good thing.

Hmm, he couldn't lift his head.

He should be more worried about that than he was, the thought vaguely passed through his mind.

He couldn't move anything, oh, except one hand. The right, no, left one. 

Oh. A cave in. No, not a cave. A building. Fell on him.

He'd been pushed to the ground, one hand thrown in front of him, now resting out of sight.

Still, he could move it.

That was good.

Movement from beneath the blue. He became aware of a beating noise speeding up beneath his head. A noise he hadn't noticed until now.

Blue fabric moving beneath him. He was lying on someone's back. Why?

Shirt. Blue shirt. Science.

Rodney.

He'd pushed Rodney out of the way, only not enough; Rodney was trapped beneath him.

A groan, but not from him. 

Rodney was waking up.

Only, Rodney didn't wear blue shirts anymore. When had he started wearing grey? A while ago, he thought lazily. He hadn't really noticed.

A muttered curse. Czech.

Radek.

He'd pushed Radek out of the way. At least, some of the way.

Where was Rodney? Teyla? Ronon? 

He blinked. Radek moved, muttering further curses. 

There was another groan and the movement stopped. A pain-filled voice, distant and yet near, asked him worriedly, “Colonel? Are you okay?”

He supposed he should answer.

Only the blue was being replaced with greyness. Darkness crowding in.

He drifted away from the increasingly anxious voice; away from the blue and the blossoming pain.

\------

Rodney sat in the infirmary, between two beds. One holding the sleeping form of his right hand man, bruised, battered and with some nasty cuts, and the other holding the sleeping form of his team leader, also bruised, battered and with some nasty cuts, but with cracked ribs, a broken arm, another puncture wound, this time in his left thigh, and concussion as well.

It could have been worse, he told himself. Much, much worse.

The tremors had hit unexpectedly, the buildings had started to crumble and he, along with Ronon and Teyla, had made it out in time. Radek and John hadn't. Not quite. Though they'd missed the worst of it and hadn't been crushed to death under falling rubble.

No more abandoned buildings, he vowed silently to himself. Not until the structures were declared safe, the area determined free of seismic activity and the building checked for booby traps and bombs.

He shuddered, remembering briefly being trapped with Lorne, before making a concentrated effort to push the feeling of claustrophobia away. Those memories sucked, big time, but they'd survived then, and they'd survived now.

Of course, that made it even less likely they'd survive another building collapse. Probability and all that.

He hated probability sometimes.

He hated bedside vigils always. 

Teyla would come in a couple of hours to relieve him. Then Ronon after her. It was a given these days, that one of them would be there. It was what they did.

They'd be there to distract John with talking and joking, and bring him his iPod and Nintendo DS, to help when he got bored of being stuck in the infirmary. He wouldn't be released for a few days, unlike Radek, who would most likely be gone the next morning. No, this morning, he thought as he glanced at his watch.

He picked up his PC tablet and started to make alterations to his newest genius idea.

And waited for his friends to wake up.

The End


End file.
